the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Samurai Jack
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Samurai Jack is an epic upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Cartoon Network crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, Team Nelvana, the Auto Train and Pony Team, their honorary members, and all of their friends meet a great warrior called Samurai Jack who seeks revenge on Aku the supernatural shape-shifting demonic wizard (whom a majority of villains work for) who want he had done to his homeland and his father. But before Jack can finish him off, Aku opened a portal of time and sends him, Thomas, Twilight, Skarloey, Theodore, and all of their friends into the future where Aku's evil lives on. Now The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, Team Nelvana, the Auto Train and Pony Team, their honorary members, and all of their friends must work together to find a way back to Jack's old time and defeat Aku, as they face numerous challenges and a whole lot of robots. On season 5 onwards, a young girl called Ashi who was raised by Aku to destroy Jack but learns that Aku is evil, she now helps Jack, Thomas, Twilight, Skarloey, Theodore, and all of their friends defeat him. Then in the fifth and final season, the story takes place fifty years after Aku cast Jack and our heroes into the future, although Jack himself and the rest of our heroes haven't aged at all as a side effect of time travel. Aku has destroyed all time portals, but he is deeply distressed over the prospect of battling Jack and our heroes forever and has stopped pursuing them directly. Jack and our heroes' actions have inspired many to oppose Aku's tyranny, among them the elderly Scotsman, who unsuccessfully leads three armies in a battle against Aku. Unknown to Aku, Jack has lost his sword, and he is troubled by hallucinations of his deceased family, his former self, and the victims of Aku, almost to the point of suicide. A set of fraternal septuplet girls, the "Daughters of Aku", are born into a cult of female Aku worshipers and raised as assassins with the sole purpose of killing Jack and our heroes. They find and overwhelm Jack and our heroes, but Jack manages to kill all the Daughters but one, the eldest Ashi, who he and our heroes eventually spare and even save her from various dangers as the two attempt to escape the bowels of a gigantic monster that swallowed them whole. Accompanying Jack and our heroes on their journey, Ashi comes to see Aku as true evil, and helps Jack and our heroes through his emotional and spiritual journey, talking Jack out of committing suicide and helping him reclaim his lost sword. The two eventually become romantically involved. Aku is eventually informed that Jack lost his sword and confronts him and our heroes, not knowing Jack has recovered it in the interim. Before leaving, Aku senses that Ashi has part of him inside her, and possesses her body and King Sombra unleashes Twilight and Celestia's dark magic to attack Jack and our heroes. Jack refuses to kill Ashi and lays down his sword in defeat and Thomas and Barret can't kill Twilight and Celestia, because of how Thomas loves Twilight and how Barret loves Celestia. Aku takes Jack and the rest of our heroes prisoners and prepares to kill them, but the people Jack and our heroes helped all over the planet rally to their defense. When Jack tells Ashi that he loves her, she regains control of herself, and when Thomas and Barret tell Twilight and Celestia that they love them despite them being arrogant and cowardly back then, they regain control of their bodies. Ashi returns the sword to Jack and uses the demonic powers she gained from Aku to open a time portal to return Jack, our heroes, and herself to the moment Aku sent Jack and our heroes to the future, whereupon Jack immediately destroys the weakened Aku. With peace restored, Ashi and Jack prepare to marry, but on her way to the altar, she suddenly collapses. Jack rushes to her side, and as she fades away from existence, she tells Jack that "without Aku, I would have never existed". The series ends with a scene of a depressed Jack later smiling when a ladybug lands on his hand, and watches it fly free in a sunlit grove with a sakura tree in bloom. List of episodes Season 1 #Part I: The Beginning #Part II: The Samurai Called Jack #Part III: The First Fight #Jack, the Woolies, and the Chritchellites #Jack in Space #Jack and the Warrior Woman #Jack and the Three Blind Archers #Jack vs. Mad Jack #Jack Under the Sea #Jack and the Lava Monster #Jack and the Scotsman #Jack and the Gangsters #Aku's Fairy Tales Season 2 #Jack Learns to Jump Good #Jack Tales #Jack and the Smackback #Jack and the Scotsman II #Jack and the Ultra-robots #Jack Remembers the Past #Jack and the Monks #Jack and the Dragon #Jack vs. the Five Hunters #Jack vs. Demongo, the Soul Collector #Jack Is Naked #Jack and the Spartans #Jack's Shoes Season 3 #Chicken Jack #Jack and the Rave #Couple on a Train #Jack and the Zombies #Jack and the Scarab #Jack and the Traveling Creatures #Jack and the Annoying Creature #Jack and the Swamp Wizard #Jack and the Haunted House #Jack, the Monks, and the Ancient Master's Son #The Birth of Evil Part I #The Birth of Evil Part II #Jack and the Labyrinth Season 4 #Jack vs. the Ninja #Robo-Samurai vs. Mondo-bot #Samurai vs. Samurai #The Aku Infection #The Princess and the Bounty Hunters #The Scotsman Saves Jack Part I #The Scotsman Saves Jack Part II #Jack and the Flying Prince and Princess #Jack vs. Aku #The Four Seasons of Death #Tale of X49 #Young Jack in Africa #Jack and the Baby Season 5 #XCII #XCIII #XCIV #XCV #XCVI #XCVII #XCVIII #XCIX #C #CI Trivia *Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Barret Barricade, Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Dile, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Olive Shellstein, Captain Cuddles, Nutmeg Dash, Youngmee Song, Sue Patterson, Jasper Jones, Josh Sharp, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Belle, Flynn, Butch, Rocky, Captain, Harold the Helicopter, Whiff, Scruff, The Auto Train and Pony Team, Duke, Smudger, Zecora, Babs Seed, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, the Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, and Stewie Griffin), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Rikki Tikki Tavi, Sapphire, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, the Crystal Prep Girls (Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest), Panty, Stocking, Ami, Yumi, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko Rama, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt Turtle, Ren, Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitsuki, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake, and Paris), One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Bob the Builder, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Wendy, Pilchard, Bird, Travis, Spud the Scarecrow, Jay Jay, Tracy, Snuffy, Herky, SpongeBob SquarePants, Blackie the Lamb, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, A.J., Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Jimmy Neutron, Sheen Estevez, Carl Wheezer, Goddard, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax, Jenny Wakeman, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Danny Phantom, Arnold Shortman, Gerald Johanssen, Helga Pataki, Phoebe Heyerdahl, Harold Berman, Stinky Peterson, Sid, Eugene Horowitz, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Dexter, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Grim, Billy, Mandy, the Sector V of the Kids Next Door (Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 5), Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Margaret, Eileen, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Duncan, Courtney, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Sam, Dakota, B, Jo, Brick, Anne Maria, Staci, the CyberSquad (Matt, Jackie, Inez, and Digit), Belle, Ariel, Princess Jasmine, Jenny Foxworth, Princess Anna, Princess Rapunzel, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Belldandy, Keiichi Morisato, Skuld, Urd, the Puzzle Place gang (Julie Woo, Kiki Flores, Ben Olafson, Leon MacNeal, Skye Nakaiye, and Jody Silver), the Backyardigans (Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, Tosha, and Austin), Sagwa Miao, Sheegwa Miao, Dongwa Miao, Bertram, Mighty Mac, Fearless Freddie, Daisy, Jack, Alfie, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Derek, Molly, Neville, Hector, Hank, Flora, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, Princess Ember, Gabby, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, Constance, the Magic School Bus gang (Miss Frizzle, Liz, The Bus, Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Dorothy Ann Rourke, Keesha Franklin, Phoebe Terese, Ralphie Tennelli, Tim Jamal, and Wanda Li), Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Mini Moon, the Sailor Scouts (Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Saturn), Luna, Artemis, and Diana guest star in this series. *Alter, Samantha and Slate, Hammerhead, The Chicken Empire, Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge, Class 40, Diesel, 'Arry and Bert, George the Steamroller, Bulgy, S.C. Ruffey, The Spiteful Brake Van, The Horrid Lorries, Dennis, Sailor John, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, The Nightmare Train, Trixie Lulamoon, Starlight Glimmer, Lightning Dust, Gilda, Suri Polomare, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Oliver the Vast, Brittany and Whittany Biskit, Cashmere and Velvet, Sheldon J. Plankton, Vicky, Professor Finbarr Calamitous, Brit and Tiff, D.O.O.M. (Verminious Snaptrap, Francisco, Ollie, Larry, Bad Dog, and Leather Teddy), Chameleon, Katty Katswell, Vlad Plasmius, Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, HIM, Princess Morbuck, the Rowdyruff Boys (Brick, Boomer, and Butch), The Amoeba Boys, Sedusa, the Gangreen Gang (Ace, Snake, Grubber, Big Billy, and Lil' Arturo), Mandark, Chris McLean, Heather, Alejandro, Scott, Prince Hans, Dawn Bellwether, Hacker, and Buzz and Delete will work for Aku in this series. *''Samurai Jack'', Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory, Camp Lazlo, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Codename: Kids Next Door, Regular Show, Total Drama, Pokémon, and Sailor Moon were all broadcasted on Cartoon Network *''Aqua Teen Hunger Force'' and the fifth season of Samurai Jack were all broadcasted on Adult Swim. *''Dexter's Laboratory'' and Samurai Jack were both created by Genndy Tartakovsky, who also directed a few episodes of The Powerpuff Girls. *This series will be dedicated to Mako Iwamatsu, who was the original voice of Aku. And he died on July 21, 2006, at age 72, from esophageal cancer. *Originally Stuingtion was gonna be co-director of this production, however due to mid studio interference and creative differences over the fifth and final season it made Hiatt Grey angry as he didn't like how it was planned which at for a short period of time he cancelled the series. But he revived it and withdrawn Stuingtion from the series. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Cartoon Network crossovers Category:TV Shows Category:Action/Adventure TV Shows Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:TV Shows dedicated to Mako Iwamatsu Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series